Turnabout Hearts
by sorathesavior
Summary: Phoenix Wright is just sitting at his office with Maya and Pearl, when all of a sudden Phoenix starts to disappear. He wakes up on a mysterious island and is thrust head-on into a case. But with an air-tight case and a compelling prosecutor, will the Ace Attorney crash and burn or will he win his most difficult case yet.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

This is my first fanfic, so reviews are very welcome

* * *

Turnabout Hearts

Chapter 1

Destiny Islands was a scary place at night, very few of the inhabitants ventured out at night mainly because of the creatures that ventured out at night, but even then standing in the middle of one of the islands, was two people. Just two. Facing each other, just speaking.

The boy there was shouting at the other boy, he was screaming something, something quite simple but could be taken out of context. He was screaming "Don't worry, I can pay, just don't do it." The other person however just smirked creepily, summoned a strange weapon, and then bludgeoned the boy to death.

Back at the Wright & Co Law Offices, Defence Attorney Phoenix Wright was sitting looking over his last case when his spunky assistant Maya came in.

"So what brings you here today?" asked Maya, wondering why Phoenix was at the office considering he's had no new cases in 2 months.

"Just looking over some of Mia's old cases. It's took me three years to actually look over these." replied Phoenix.

"Nick, you should try to do something productive." giggled Maya.

"I am being productive Maya, by looking over these cases; I'm learning some more of Mia's old skills." Maya laughed knowing she broke Nick, something that rarely happens.

Pearl, Maya's little cousin, came in wanting to play catch with Maya and Nick.

"Mister Nick can we play catch?" asked Pearl, thinking she can get a positive response.

"Sorry, Pearls I got to finish reading some of these cases. And anyway last time we played catch Maya threw the ball a little too hard and knocked over the bookshelf, which resulted in 2 hours of me fixing it all again." Phoenix said, looking at the disappointment on Pearl's face.

"Awwwwwwww, I really wanted to play catch, but we can play magicians." Pearl said, with a sad voice.

"Ummm, what do you mean by that Pearls?" Maya asked, wondering why Pearl wanted to play Magicians.

"Well because Mister Nick is disappearing, so he must be showing us a magic trick." Pearl had said, shocking Phoenix extremely.

"W.W. !?" screamed Nick. He looked down and was actually disappearing.

"Holy crap, Nick you're actually disappearing!" shouted Maya in disbelief.

"Well someone help me. I'm disappearing." Phoenix screamed in a worried tone. "Don't worry Nick, I'll save you." shouted Maya about to tackle Nick to the ground.

Phoenix however had disappeared before Maya could tackle him so Maya fell and smacked her head off a wall.

"Well, that was unfortunate. I think we should call Edgeworth, Pearl. He might know what to do." Maya had said in a tone of disbelief that Phoenix had just disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I wrote a basic script for the start of this series a while ago, originally making it an actual custom trial as well as an actual Voice Acted video on YouTube. However lack of ambition ruined it, so I quickly gave up and left it to be put as an extra thing to do if time allowed it. Recently I found my way on here so I thought what the hell. Why not put it on here, so here it is.

Turnabout Hearts- Chapter 2- Investigation Day 1 Part (i)

"Uhhhh, m. head, what happened" Phoenix groggily said, wondering where in the world he was.

Phoenix looked around noticing he was on a beach, the calm waves splashing on his suit before he finally got up and walked around, looking to see if he could find anyone. Phoenix looked at his watch, wondering if it was even the right time here, wherever he was.

"Stop right there!" a voice behind Phoenix shouted. Phoenix jumped, nearly having a little accident due to his surprise. He looked behind him and saw a girl, not old, not young, about 15 or 16 years old, with weird pink hair just looking at him. He looked at her and asked "What are you going to do to me?" He said in a smug tone, knowing the girl had no chance against him although Phoenix thought about the times when Pearl nearly knocked him out just by slapping him, but this girl didn't look like a threat or at least that's what he thought at the time.

"Hmmph, now you made me mad, prepare yourself for an ass whooping." said the young girl, summoning a strange weapon. Phoenix's natural instinct was to obviously run so of course he did. He ran as fast as he could towards a tree to hide behind. However the girl was strangely faster, almost too fast. Phoenix noticed a contradiction in the basic facts. If he was older by about 8 years then he should be faster than her. Phoenix turned around looked at her and shouted with his most used words in court. "Hold It!" He shouted while pointing at the girl. Shocked by Phoenix's sudden burst of confidence the girl stopped in her tracks and wondered what the cocky man was about to say.

"I would say you are around 16 years old am I right?" asked Phoenix. The girl nodded to his question."Then how are somehow faster than me? I spy a contradiction." screamed Phoenix in a confident voice, knowing that he would be able to save himself. The girl said in a delightful tone "You must be him." Phoenix just looked at her with a puzzled tone. The girl said "Sorry about earlier I thought you were some thug or something."

Phoenix just sat there and listened to the girl who explained that her friend was in trouble and needed an attorney but no-one would take his case, so she summoned an attorney to defend him and Phoenix was the one the spirits chose. Phoenix thought 'Heheh, Always the same with these cases, no-one takes the cases but I do figures.' The girl then finished saying "We should go to the detention centre to meet my friend." Phoenix looked at her and asked a simple question "I never caught your name, what is it?" The girl immediately forgot about that and said "Whoops, Hehehe, my name is Kairi. What's yours?" Phoenix replied "Phoenix. Phoenix Wright."

After a long boat ride back to the mainland, Kairi took Phoenix to the detention centre. Phoenix noticed that it looked erringly similar to the detention centre back home. Phoenix thought 'I don't think this is just a coincidence. I might look into this later.' and then dismissed the thought. When they got to the room that Kairi's friend was in, the guard asked Phoenix if he was an attorney. He responded with a simple yes. The guard let him in immediately along with Kairi. Kairi immediately said her friend's name to get his attention. "Sora?" she asked in a sincere, compassionate voice. The boy, apparently named 'Sora' turned around looking at Kairi before asking her "So who's your friend?" Kairi answered his question saying "He's your attorney. He's agreed to take your case."

Phoenix immediately said "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Let's not get too ahead or ourselves here. I don't even know the crime yet. How can I take your case if I don't know the crime?" Kairi's cheery look turned bad almost as soon as Phoenix had opened his mouth. Phoenix then asked a depressed looking Sora what the crime was. "The crime was murder. But you got to believe me I didn't do it."

As soon as Sora said it Phoenix already knew Sora wasn't lying as if he was then his Magatama would have reacted showing Phoenix psyche-locks. "Sora, I believe you. I know you didn't do it. However if no other attorney wanted to take your case then the case must be air-tight." Phoenix realised that what he said was very stupid. "But that doesn't mean that I won't fight your case till the very end."

Sora looked at Phoenix with a now cheerful look while saying "Ask me all you want about the case and I'll try my best to answer." Phoenix asked "Well, Question number one, Why were you at the crime scene that night?" Sora answered "I was just exercising that night, got to keep my physique up."

Phoenix jumped at what he saw next. Psyche-locks. 'He's lying but I can't prove it. If I can investigate then maybe I can break them.' he thought. "Question 2, Do you know what the murder weapon is?"

"The murder weapon was my own keyblade." Phoenix looked at Sora with a confused face. Sora realised Phoenix didn't know what a keyblade was so he explained it to him. "Well if it was your own weapon then that makes you look guilty. I'm sorry but I had to say it. Although I still believe you're innocent." Phoenix knew it wasn't a good idea to say it but he had to. "Now onto my last question for you right now, Who was the victim?" "My friend, Tidus was the victim." Sora looked quite sad when he said it, looking down while saying it.

Phoenix looked at Sora, and knew it wasn't going to be an easy case, but he was going to fight this case until the final verdict. He then looked at Kairi and asked her to take him to the crime scene. Kairi agreed and said goodbye to Sora before she left.


	3. Chapter 3- Investigation Day 1 Part 2

Turnabout Hearts Chapter 3- Investigation Day 1 Part 2

As Phoenix and Kairi were walking out of the Soras room in the detention centre, Phoenix heard a loud familiar voice.

"Hey Pal, didn't think I would see you here." said the voice who Phoenix knew immediately who it was.

"Detective Gumshoe? What are you doing here?" Phoenix asked which Gumshoe replied with

"Well I'm here for the murder of Tidus and I bet you're here to defend Sora."

"Whaaaaaa! How did you know that Gumshoe?" Phoenix said with a confused look on his face.

"Well Pal, It's always because if I'm on a case and I see you, then you're most likely the defense attorney for the case." Phoenix realized that you could even be Gumshoe and have pretty good logic.

"So Gumshoe, how did you get here? You probably guessed that I was summoned here but why are you here as well?" Phoenix asked Gumshoe.

"Well you see pal, the prosecutor found out that the defendant's girlfriend summoned a defence attorney to defend him, so the prosecutor summoned a detective from the same world to investigate the crime. That detective was as you guessed was me." Gumshoe answered with a proud tone in his voice.

"Well good job, Detective I hope you do good in your investigation." Phoenix told him while thinking 'Crap that means I'm telling him to do well on his investigation against Sora. Stupid Phoenix, Stupid.'

"Anyway Pal; I gotta go to the crime scene to investigate. See ya." Gumshoe told Phoenix before leaving.

"Hold It!" Phoenix shouted across the room just before Gumshoe left.

"Yeah Pal?" the good detective asked.

"Do you think we could get access to the crime scene before you go?" Phoenix asked Gumshoe.

"Sure thing Pal, just show this to the person patrolling the scene." as Gumshoe handed Phoenix a small piece of paper. Phoenix thanked him before Gumshoe went on his way.

"Who was that?" asked Kairi as she and Phoenix walked out the Detention Centre.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." said Phoenix.

"Well it's quite a long boat ride to the island where the crime occurred, so it will at least pass the time." Kairi pointed out.

As Phoenix explained the 'friendship' between him and Gumshoe while Kairi listened to almost every detail, Phoenix saw Kairi as a lot like Ema, the way she listened to nearly all of what Phoenix said and how she just sat there, it kind of made Phoenix giggle inside.

"Well looks like we're here." Kairi interrupted, as they approached the docks.

"Stop right there!" shouted a police officer, "Do you have clearance do be here?" continued the officer.

"Sure, it's from Detective Gumshoe himself." Phoenix told the officer. As the officer looked at the piece of paper Phoenix wondered why Gumshoe hadn't told the officers that they were coming 'probably just skipped his mind, wouldn't be surprised really though. It is Gumshoe I'm talking about.'

"Well you're checked out. The crime scene is over on that little island with the bridge to cross over to it. Feel free to look around the island as well." said the officer before leaving to go over to one of his colleagues.

Phoenix's mind wandered for a few minutes walking across the bridge, his only thought being how well built the bridge is. "Me, Sora and Riku built this bridge ourselves y'know." Kairi said knowing Phoenix was thinking about the bridge.

"How did you. Never mind, I'm surprised at how well built every structure here is." Phoenix told her before looking at where the chalk outline of the victim lay.

"Well, from a preliminary check I can see that he was struck by a blunt object which presumably was Sora's Keyblade. Looks like he landed on his stomach." Phoenix had pointed out. Kairi had also pointed out that the Keychain Sora was using was the Ultima Weapon the most powerful keyblade of them.

"Well that likely made it a single blow to the head which probably killed him."

"Looks like you made it, Mr Wright." said a mysterious voice behind them. "If I may kindly introduce myself, I am the prosecutor of the case against your client." continued the man.

"Oh no, you're Ray Drake." Kairi said with a shocked face.

"Yes you are right my dear girl, but you Mr Wright is why I am here." Ray said to Phoenix.

"Let me guess, because I'm from another world." replied Phoenix.

"Right you are my friend. I must ask you a few questions. Unrelated to the murder of course. Also I need to give you these pieces of evidence that the 'great' detective forgot to give you." Ray had said to Phoenix.

"W. thank you Mr Drake." Phoenix was saying before Drake interrupted him.

"Please, call me Drake. I think it is much more civilised."

"S. Drake. Normally the prosecutors I meet don't help the defense at all." Phoenix told Drake.

"Well I like to keep my trials interesting and civilised while finding the truth of the case, which unfortunately for you Mr Wright the truth seems to be that your client is guilty. Oh well, tallyho." Drake said before leaving.

"Well that was...interesting." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, I heard he hasn't lost a case in the last 10 years." Kairi pointed out.

"Still, not the worst prosecutor I've ever faced." Phoenix told her. "Wow. We should get going though. It's late and this island's monsters come out and attack the civilians." Kairi shouted to Phoenix as she ran to the boat.

"W. for me!" Phoenix screamed running after her.

"Just kidding." Kairi said before they rowed back to the main island.

Later that evening Drake had managed to secure Phoenix a room in a hotel as Phoenix had no place to sleep. 'This Drake guy is quite a nice guy, but I get the feeling something is off.' Phoenix had thought sitting in his room looking over the evidence. 'The murder weapon has a weird pattern to it. Let's have a look at the autopsy report.' Phoenix continued. 'One single blow to the head killed him, suffered multiple bruises and brain trauma. Well that's interesting.' Phoenix looked over at the clock in his room. "2 am. Crap I need to get to sleep for this trial." Phoenix had said. "I hope to god, this goes well tomorrow.'

"Why isn't Nick picking up his phone Pearls." Maya had said.

"I don't know Mystic Maya but surely your beloved will come back for you, right?" Pearl replied.

"I'm gonna call Edgeworth, see if he knows anything." Maya told Pearl.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to improvise in this chapter to make it seem more Ace Attorney like so I put it in a play like format to make it seem more similar to the AA games. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first court part of Turnabout Hearts.

Turnabout Hearts Chapter 4 – Day 2 Trial

As Phoenix paced the room just outside the courtroom, Kairi told him to calm down.

"I am calm, I'm just thinking on what I should come out with when I head in there." Phoenix told her.

"Well, just do what you would do back at your world." Kairi replied.

"So wing it as much as possible." Phoenix said before laughing. "Just messing with you."

"Don't do that" Kairi told him.

"Sorry, but I actually don't know how to start." Phoenix said.

"Well that's inspiring." Kairi sighed.

"Mr Wright, court will start in 5 minutes could you please enter the courtroom now." the bailiff told Phoenix.

"Thank you, c'mon Kairi let's go." Phoenix told Kairi.

The courtroom was different from the one back home for Phoenix. It was more extravagant and had large pillars throughout the room.

"Everyone stand for the honourable Judge Wayne." the Bailiff told everyone.

"Please, don't. I think it is egotistical making you do that." Judge Wayne said when walking in. "Now Mr Wright, I have heard you are not from this world."

"Yes sir. I was summoned here to take Soras case." Phoenix told the judge.

""Well no-one was taking his case so the defendant's girlfriend summoned him to take his case." Drake said.

"Oh, that is interesting. Nonetheless we must continue the trial." Judge Wayne said. "Could the prosecutor give us the details of the case?"

"Thank you your honour. On the Wednesday of this week, the victim, Tidus, was killed by a single blow to the head with a Keyblade using the Ultima Weapon keychain. The Keyblade belonged to the defendant, Sora, which was the main reason he was arrested as his fingerprints were also found on the keyblade." Ray told the court.

"Thank you Mr Drake." Judge Wayne told him. "Now Mr Wright, your opening statement, please?"

"Yes your honour, during this trial the defence will attempt to prove the innocence of the defendant on the charge of murder." Phoenix told him.

"Okay, Mr Drake can you call your first witness now?" the judge told him.

"Certainly your honour, would detective Gumshoe please take the stand?" Drake asked.

"Hey pal." Gumshoe said.

"Name and occupation, please?" Drake asked.

"Name is Dick Gumshoe and I'm a homicide detective." he said.

"Now could you please give us your statement, my good sir?" Drake continued.

"Sure thing pal." Gumshoe said.

Witness Testimony: The Crime Scene

Gumshoe: "Well, on Wednesday the local police got a call saying someone had witnessed a murder."

Gumshoe: "They got to the crime scene and saw the body of the victim Tidus."

Gumshoe: "They also found the murder weapon, a keyblade with the Ultima Weapon keychain."

Gumshoe: "Surprisingly they found out the keyblade was used by Sora to defend the worlds."

End Testimony

"Mr Wright you may begin your cross-examination." Judge Wayne told Phoenix.

"Thank you your honour." Phoenix said

"Remember Phoenix, try to find contradictions." Kairi told him.

"Okay." Phoenix said before beginning the cross-examination.

Evidence: Ultima Weapon, Autopsy Report,

Cross-Examination: The Crime Scene

Statement 1:

Gumshoe: "Well, on Wednesday the local police got a call saying someone had witnessed a murder."

Phoenix: "HOLD IT! At what time did the police get the call?"

Gumshoe: "It was around 10:07 P.M."

Phoenix: "Okay then, could the detective please add that to his testimony?"

Judge Wayne: "Would you, Detective?"

Gumshoe: "Sure thing your honour."

Statement 1.5:

Gumshoe: "On Wednesday the local police got a call at around 10:07 saying someone had witnessed a murder."

Phoenix: (Not gonna press it this time, got all the information I need.)

Statement 2:

Gumshoe: "They got to the crime scene and saw the body of the victim Tidus."

Phoenix: "HOLD IT! How did they find the body? Also what was the relation between the accused and the victim?"

Gumshoe: "Well the body was just sprawled out lying on their back. The relation between the accused and victim was that they were childhood friends."

Judge Wayne: "Do you think this should be added to the testimony, Mr Wright?"

Phoenix: "No your honour, we will just add the relation to the victims profile in the court record."

Judge Wayne: "Very well then. Continue your testimony Detective."

Statement 3:

Gumshoe: "They also found the murder weapon, a keyblade with the Ultima Weapon keychain."

Phoenix: "HOLD IT! May I ask for you to explain to the court what a keyblade is for those who don't know what they are?"

Gumshoe: "Uhmm, yeah you see there is, that I actually don't really get the idea of a keyblade. It hurts my brain a bit."

Phoenix: (Gumshoe, you make all our brains hurts for some reason.)

Judge Wayne: "Well since only one person here has large experience with the keyblade then we must ask the accused to take the stand and explain what a keyblade is."

Phoenix: (Oh, boy. Wait, Actually this might help.)

Sora: "Uh, Hi."

Drake: "Sora could you please explain to the court what a keyblade is?"

Sora: "Sure, won't take long I guess. The Keyblade is a magical weapon that chooses its wielder. It can be given to someone using a basic technique called the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. The Keyblade can also change its physical appearance with the use of keychains. The Ultima Weapon is an example of this."

Drake: "Thank you Sora, you may sit down again."

Sora: "Okay."

Judge Wayne: "Now that we all know what a Keyblade is, do you have any more questions for the Detective, Mr Wright?"

Phoenix: "No your honour, that is all for now."

Judge Wayne: "Then continue on Detective."

Statement 4:

Gumshoe: "Surprisingly they found out the keyblade was used by Sora to defend the worlds."

Phoenix: "HOLD IT! Now, Detective tell me, how do you know the keyblade is used by Sora?"

Gumshoe: "Well that's quite easy pal. According to forensic scientists here the Ultima Weapon is the only Keychain of its kind, this means that only one person can have it, and Sora is the person to have it."

Phoenix: (Crap, this is bad.) Well someone might have stolen the keychain and attached it to their Keyblade.

Gumshoe: "Not possible, only the Keyblade Wielder can detach the keychain from a keyblade."

Phoenix: "Okay, but there might have been-"

Drake: "OBJECTION! Mr Wright stop badgering the witness."

Judge Wayne: "Sustained."

Phoenix: (Damnit, can't press Gumshoe as much as I want.)

Drake: "Detective Gumshoe, that is all."

Gumshoe: "So I can go now."

Drake: "Yes, you can leave and return to the police station now."

Judge Wayne: "Mr Drake, can you call your second witness to the stand?"

Drake: "Certainly your honour. Could the witness please take the stand?"

Witness: "H. ."

Drake: "Could you please state your name and occupation?"

Witness: " My name is Wakka and I am currently unemployed."

Drake: "Thank you Wakka. Could you please give your statement."

Wakka: "Sure"

Witness Testimony

Statement 1:

Wakka: "I was walking through the island as I was unable to go to sleep."

Statement 2:

Wakka: " I heard 2 people talking so I went to see what was going on."

Statement 3:

Wakka: "I saw Sora and Tidus talking about something."

Statement 4:

Wakka: "That's when I saw Sora take out his Kingdom Key and beat Tidus to death with it."

End Witness Testimony

Phoenix : (Is no-one gonna point out the GLARING CONTRADICTION HERE?!)

Drake: "Thank you Wakka."

Wayne: "Mr Wright you may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix: "Thank you your honor."

Cross-examination:

Statement 1:

Wakka: "I was walking through the island as I was unable to go to sleep."

Phoenix: (Nope)

Statement 2:

Wakka: "I heard 2 people talking so I went to see what was going on."

Phoenix: (Nope)

Statement 3:

Wakka: "I saw Sora and Tidus talking about something."

Phoenix: (Nope)

Statement 4:

Wakka: "That's when I saw Sora take out his Kingdom Key and beat Tidus to death with it."  
Phoenix: "OBJECTION!"

Wakka: "Wha..."

Phoenix: "Did no-one see the glaring contradiction here? Wakka, how many times did Sora attack Tidus?"

Wakka: "He hit him around 6 times."

Phoenix: "And that is one of the two contradictions in that statement. From what we know is that the Keychain used to kill Tidus was the Ultima Weapon the most powerful of Keyblade. And from what we know in the autopsy report is that Tidus was killed with one hit to the head."

Wakka: "Whaaaaaaaa?!"

Drake: "OBJECTION! The witness is obviously confused and still shocked at what he saw."

Phoenix: "But not even a shocked witness would be able to know the difference between a basic looking Kingdom Key and the complex looking ULTIMA WEAPON!"

Wayne: "Mr Wright does show a good point, Mr Drake what do you have to say?"

Drake: "Maybe the Ultima Weapon wasn't the real murder weapon, Maybe the Kingdom Key was the murder weapon and the keychain was changed?"

Phoenix: "That's a... That's a good point actually. But that still doesn't explain how he 'saw' Tidus get hit 6 times."

Wakka: "If I may put my two cents in, I was kind of drinking that night."

Phoenix: (Does he actually believe that will work?)

Wayne: "Well that is a perfectly reasonable explanation."

Wakka: "Really?"

Wayne: "No! That was a horrendous excuse and you should feel bad because of it."

Phoenix: (Wow, the judge has gone in my favour.)

Drake: "Actually your honour the witness is telling the truth."

Phoenix: (Oh for the love of, just my damn luck.)

Wayne: "Really? Was the witness made to use a breathalyser?"

Drake: "Yes your honour."

Phoenix: "OBJECTION! Surely you can't have the court to believe that the witness was drunk to get off with this blatant contradiction."

Drake: "Well Mr Wright, let's see if this breathalyser result changes your mind."

Phoenix: (Oh crap, he was drunk.) "It doesn't matter if he was drunk or not, this means that his testimony should be thrown out as he is unable to properly recall the murder."

Wayne: "Mr Wright you have a valid point. Mr Drake, what do you think?"

Drake: "Well Mr Wright is most certainly correct, the witness' testimony should be thrown out due to the fact it is not valid as he was drunk and is unable to hold up in court."

Wayne: "Well then, Mr Wright you have managed to get yourself an extra day in court. Court Dismissed."

Phoenix: "Thank you your honour." (Holy crap, I'm surprised this worked)

Kairi: "You did it. Good job."

Phoenix: "Don't count this trial done yet; we still have that other witness tomorrow."

Kairi: "Okay, let's go investigate."

Meanwhile back in the Wright & Co. Law Offices

Maya: "Thank god you've arrived Edgeworth."

Edgeworth: "This better be important Maya, I was studying my next case."

Maya: "Nick just vanished into thin air."

Edgeworth: "Maya, I swear to god if this is another practical joke I will sue you."

Maya: "No, he just vanished. I'm telling you he just vanished."

Edgeworth: "Well then, this is a bad predicament."


End file.
